Super Smash Each Other In The Ass Bros. (shame)
Super Smash Each Other In The Ass Bros is a fighting shame made by UnNintendo along with UnSega, UnCapcom, UnBandai UnNamco, UnActivision UnBlizzard, UnKonami, UnSony, UnRareware, UnUbisoft, UnAtari, UnDisney, UnNickelodeon, and UnWarner Bros. It appeared in SMG4's video called Mario: The Ultimate Gamer Playable Characters * Mario * Dr. Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina & Luma * Geno * Piranha Plant * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Princess Shroob * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * King K. Rool * Link * Young Link * Toon Link * Zelda * Sheik * Ganondorf * Samus * Zero Suit Samus * Dark Samus * Ridley * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Fox * Falco * Wolf * Pikachu * Pichu * Jigglypuff * Decidueye * Incineroar * Greninja * Lucario * Pokemon Trainer * Mewtwo * Captain Falcon * Ness * Lucas * Ice Climbers * Duck Hunt Duo * Olimar * Marth * Ike * Roy * Robin * Lucina * Corrine * Chrom * Shulk * Pit * Dark Pit * Palutena * R.O.B. * Mr. Game And Watch * Villager * Isabelle * Inkling * Little Mac * Wii Fit Trainer * Snake * Sonic * Dr. Eggman * Lilac * Mega Man * Dr. Wily * Pac-Man * Betrayus * Crash Bandicoot * Dr. Neo Cortex * Spyro * Kaos * Ryu * Ken * Cloud * Bayonetta * Simon * Ricther * Shantae * Hat Kid * Ratchet & Clank * Jak & Daxter * Yooka-Laylee * Banjo-Kazooie * Rayman * Bomberman * Sly Cooper * Conker * Frisk * Sans * Asriel Dreemurr * Cuphead * Mugman * Gex * Croc * Sora * Mickey Mouse * Wreck-It-Ralph * Fix-It-Felix Jr. * Milo Murphy * Perry the Platypus * Bugs Bunny * Spongebob Stages * Battlefield * Big Battlefield * Final Destination * Princess Peach's Castle * Peach's Castle * Mushroom Kingdom * Mushroomy Kingdom * Subcon/Mushroom Kingdom II * Mushroom Kingdom U * Rainbow Cruise * Rainbow Road * Figure-8 Circuit * Mario Circuit * Luigi's Mansion * Delfino Plaza * Mario Bros. * 3D Land * Golden Plains * Super Mario Maker * Paper Mario * Mario Galaxy * New Don't City Hall * Gamer * WarioWare Inc. * Super Happy Tree * Yoshi's Story * Yoshi's Island * Yoshi's Island (Melee) * Kongo Jungle * Kongo Falls * Jungle Japes * Rumble Falls * 75m * Hyrule Castle * Great Plateau Tower * Great Bay * Bridge of Eldin * Gerudo Valley * Skyloft * Temple * Pirate Ship * Brinstar * Brinstar Depths * Nofair * Frigate Orpheon * Dream Land * Dream Land GB * Fountain of Dreams * Green Greens * Halberd * The Great Cave Offensive * Corneria * Venom * Lylat Cruise * Saffron City * Prism Tower * Pokemon Stadium * Pokemon Stadium 2 * Unova Pokemon League * Kalos Pokemon League * Alola Pokemon League * Poke Floats * Port Town Aero Drive * Mute City SNES * Onett * Fourside * New Pork City * Magicant * Summit * Icicle Mountain * Castle Siege * Arena Ferox * Coliseum * Gaur Plain * Skyworld * Reset Bomb Forest * Palutena's Temple * Distant Planet * Garden of Hope * Moray Towers * Smashville * Town And City * Tortimer Island * Boxing Ring * Wii Fit Studio * Flat Zone X * Duck Hunt * Balloon Fight * Hanenbow * Wrecking Crew * Pictochat 2 * Living Room * Find Mii * Tomodachi Life * Wuhu Island * Pilot Wings * Shadow Moses Island * Green Hill Zone * Windy Hill Zone * Wily Castle * Pac-Land * Pac-Maze * Pacoplis * Wumpa Island * Skylands * Suzaku Castle * Dracula's Castle * Midgar * Umbra Clocktower * Destiny Island * Danville * Bikini Bottom * CN City * Snowdin Town * Lucre Town * Monkey Island * Gruntilda's Lair Bosses * Galeem * Dharkon * Ghidorah * Omega Flowey * Yveltal * Ultra Necrozma * Rathalos * Marx * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * Giga Bowser * Beast Ganondorf Stage Bosses * Yellow Devil * Metal Face * Dark Emperor Category:Shames Category:Video Shames Category:Video shames Category:Video Games Category:Video games